Please Don't Stop the Music
by Garie June
Summary: Incredibly short stories based on music from my Ipod.


Just a quick fanfic. It seemed like a fun thing to do :D Obviously not very good, given the time period which I had to write them. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Ipod Shuffle Challenge<p>

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

1) One jump ahead reprise - Aladdin

Rocky

He wasn't easily accepted. He'd traveled everywhere, seen everything, but it was always the same thing. Someone who was him couldn't be accepted.

2) Showbiz - Muze

Mordecai

It's hard for him to see certain truths about himself. In the eyes of a normal person, he is a monster, a murderer. In his eyes, who is he? Does he sit and contemplate his own existence? Does he wonder why he is this way? Is he really the composed man he makes others believe that he is, or is it all just an act? Slowly, slowly, he is falling apart. With each pull of the trigger. With each slice of the knife. Every day, something is wrong. He cannot see it, cannot fathom what is happening. But every day, something inside of him changes. What are these feelings that well up inside of him? Why is he so ashamed to show them? What is happening to him?

3) Sleep - My Chemical Romance

Viktor

He is not the man he once was. Time, age, injury, all of these things are bringing him down. He is weakening slowly. Maybe it would be a good idea to retire. Already the calls have been so close. It won't be long before someone gets the best of him and he can no longer fight back. Perhaps he should take it easy. Things are not the way they used to be. He no longer knows his own position in this world. He sometimes wonders why he's still in this business altogether. He wonders why he stayed for so long. Who was it for? Was it really because he needed it? Or because he enjoyed it? It's hard to say. He doesn't particularly remember a time when he was actually glad to do what he did best. Not even when he went to war, when he was serving his new country. He couldn't remember a time when he was happy. Maybe it is time to retire. Maybe sleep is a good idea.

4) Lovin' touchin' squeezin' - Journey

Zib/Mitzy

She was always the one for him. Ever since they'd met. Ever since she agreed to come along with him and be part of his band. He had wanted her for so long. They were always so close. She understood him better than anyone. But it still wasn't enough. What he saw her as, what he wanted her to be, it wasn't the same thing she saw. They argued a lot about it. It wasn't long before it was too late for them. She had someone else, and he was stuck in the background. Forever the friend, never the lover.  
>Then came the lover's death, and she was alone again. He offered a shoulder to cry on, but she had no tears. Once again, they were both alone.<p>

5) Love for a child - Jason Mraz

Mordecai

He grew up too fast. It wasn't necessarily his fault. He just never liked being a child. There was no time for him to be a child. They were poor. He had a family to care for. Why should he waste his time playing useless games when he could be studying? He had to prepare himself for the future. He made a promise to himself that he would never, ever live this way again. This promise was only strengthened after his father's death, when he became the only man in the house. He despised poverty, and he despised childhood. He would no longer let anyone see him as just another kid. He may have grown up too quickly, but it wasn't exactly his fault. It wasn't for his own sake. Money had to come from somewhere, even if it meant becoming a criminal. That's what it was always about.

6) Survivor - Destiny's Child

Mitzy

They said she'd regret it. That's what everyone said when she left. She'd regret not heeding her mother's advise. She'd regred leaving home. She'd regret what she'd done. What they didn't know is that she was stronger than she seemed. Uneducated, perhaps, and with little experience, but incredibly persistent. She could survive through anything. Even after the death of her husband, she would survive. Even as the Lackadaisy fell slowly into disaster, she'd find a way to survive. She'd never give up. No matter what, there was always another trick up her sleeve. She just needed the right time to use it. She'd survive through anything, even the worst sorrow she had ever known. Because she was just like that.

7) I'm gonna find another you - John Mayer

Zib

It took him a while to accept the fact that she was finally gone. The little girl he had once known was now a woman, full-fledged and beautiful, in the arms of another man. What was there left to do? She was gone for good, with no hope of getting her back. He knew as much the moment that diamond ring came into play. She was always such a fan of large stones, especially the type that sparkled. He could tell himself that there wasn't anything good about him besides his money, but he knew that was wrong. She'd be happy at his side. That was the hardest thing to accept.

So it was over. What is there left to do? He could spend the rest of his life in front of a microphone, playing sweet notes and rhythms from his saxophone, and watching her with her new love, swaying contently to the music. But was that really what he wanted? To be alone forever? Perhaps not. Perhaps it was time for something new, something better. Maybe someone new. Maybe it was time to move on. Dance then, he thought as the melody kept on going. Don't worry about me. I'll find another you.

8) Mr. Sandman - The Chordettes

Ivy

She had always dreamed of finding a great guy. It was hard for her not be thinking constantly about her latest crush. She'd imagine men with fine hair, great smiles, beautiful eyes, and her eyes would glimmer and shine with anticipation. Every unsuspecting boy she passed would be a subject to her analysis. This one was a bit too short. This one a bit too stocky. But every once in a while, she'd find the perfect boy.

Now if only she could actually have a relationship that didn't end up with her boyfriend in a wheelchair.

9) Don't Stand so close to me / young girl - glee

Ivy/Viktor

She was too young, too naive. Always she wanted to be near him, near the Lackadaisy. She wanted the thrill. She'd grown up around people like him. She was surrounded by them all her life. She thought she knew so much. It frustrated him so much. She wanted to seem so adult, so mature. She was just a baby. A little girl wearing her mother's heels. She should leave. She should be a normal girl, with a normal life. She was too young.

10) Lucky - Jason Mraz and Colby Caillat

Mitzy/Atlas

He'd never felt so lucky to know anyone else in his life. She was beautiful, strong. She was ideal. He had never met anyone like her. She was his dream. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

She'd never known anyone like him. He was so kind, so caring. He didn't treat her like a child, just as everyone else in the world did. He treated her like a woman.

He loved her. It wasn't long before he realized this. He was glad he did. He was glad it was her he loved. She'd make a fine wife. She was glad he loved her too. They were both so lucky.


End file.
